To Be Perplexed
by veevee613
Summary: Max has alot of problems.She's been dumped, and not by some stupid boy, but by her mothers side of the family.She's sent off to spend the summer with her father Jeb and the cousins she's never meet before.AU-AH Eventually FAX ,A little OOC. T for language
1. Prologue

**AN: I own this not...**

**- Also I want to make it known that this fic. will contain swearing. So if you're uncomfortable with that, then maybe this isn't the most appropriate thing for you to read. Anyways, happy reading :)**

PROLOGUE:

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" I wasn't having this. No fucking way in hell was I going to waste a good chunk of my summer with _Jeb_. Not without a good reason, and even then I wouldn't make this easy.

Does my mother honestly think she could just randomly tell me that she was practically dumping me at my good-for-nothing fathers feet, and I'd be okay with it? I don't even know the guy! And to think this is all because of the minor fact that I'm the product of two rebellious teens...Yeah, I'm a _lovechild_, and yes, I'm frowned upon. At least by my mothers side of the family anyways. It's totally unfair.

"Max, don't be so difficult-"

"What else would you expect from me when I'm greeted at home with _this_? Did you seriously believe that I would be okay with _this_?" I was referring to the duffel bags that sat neatly by the front door. The bags that were all set and ready for the Martinez family reunion. The one I _wasn't_ allowed to attend myself. Remember? I'm an illegitimate child. How _special_.

"Dammit, mom! Why can't you just send me off to some camp like every other year?" This wasn't even a whine, I really was confused why these plans had changed. I mean why the fuck would I need to go to Jeb's? Not once has it ever been mentioned, so why now?

"Maxine Ride! Language! You're going and that's final. You have a half brother that would like to meet you, along with three other cousins as well." She seethed, trying to look threatening.

I'll be the first to admit that my mother had a mean glare, but never the less I stood my ground and shot her a look in response. Her nostrils flared as she sucked in a breath. It was just me and mom in that moment. Not even the stomps that Ella emitted from her room could deter our little stare down. I stuck my chin up defiantly when she began to grow angrier at the lack of my abandon.

"Make me."

* * *

**AN: So I realize that it's short, but hey it's not even a real chapter. And just to clear things up, I'm going to try to keep most major characters in the story. Ari is going to be Max's half bro (of course), and I'm making Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy siblings. They will be introduced as Max's cousins. As for the rest? Yeah, you'll find out.**

~Review?~


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I own this not...**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Thank you for flying _Virgin Airlines._ You may now unbuckle your seat belts. Please make sure to collect all of your belongings, and we hope you board with us again. Have a nice trip." _Well, what a nice flight..._Don't get me wrong, this plane was amazing. The little old lady that I got stuck next to? Yeah, not so much. She was saggy, wrinkly, and smelt of pungent roses. The worst part about her was the constant trips she took during the duration of this awful trip. I don't know how, but she somehow managed to smuggle a bottle of prune juice onto the plane.

This is all moms fault.

Turns out she_ was_ capable of forcing me to Jeb's. I wasn't aware that mothers were allowed to be so munipulative. She tricked me into thinking that we were going to the mall, when in reality, she was driving me to the damn airport. She had it all planned out, and stashed my luggage in the trunk of the car. Once I had realized what was going on though, I put up a fight. _Believe_ me, I _did_. But then she got the airport security on me. That was pretty much the icing on the cake. Mom really was evil. I mean, jeez, I didn't want to be looked at like a psychopathic freak! So I boarded that plane without looking back. I realized just how badly Valencia Martinez actually needed me gone. She didn't want me there, involving me in any sort of family gathering always started drama.

I started to get up from my seat when the little, old, lady started to nag at me from her window seat. I noticed the man that sat in between us roll his eyes.

"Oh no, deary. How thoughtless of you. Let me pass first." She scolded at me. _Who in the hell did this raisiny hag think she was?_ I'm pretty sure the aisle seats exit first. It's only common sense.

"...Uh, yeah." I scoffed as I grabbed my small, worn, grey back-pack before turning back into the line. I don't have time for this load of bull. Doesn't she realize that my summer is ruined? I had_ way_ more important things to worry about than an old lady.

Once I was out of the terminal, I wandered over to the luggage claim and spotted my forest green duffel bag at someones feet. I followed the persons figure up until I was looking into the eyes of my father. My jaw tightened on instinct. He'd always had a knack of making me fell like shit.

"Maxine-" He started once I reached him.

"Max." I interrupted stiffly.

"I wanted to lay down some rules," He carried on as if I hadn't said a thing. _How irritating_,"You will treat me, and my family with respect. You will be on your best behavior. You will not cause us any trouble. The last thing I need is for you to embarrass me." _What a douchebag. _

He was giving me this lame look that I'm guessing was an attempt at authority. All I saw was a 31 year old man, squinting his eyes at me as if he needed glasses. I simply responded with an eye roll.

"Let's go Jed." I heard him sigh from behind me.

"Maxi-_Max,_" he caught himself before he continued, "The van is this way..." I heard his voice trail off as he walked away in the opposite direction. I quickly caught up with him.

"Nice van." I smirked.

"Yes, well we have a good load of kids to drive around." He replied._ Wait, he had more than one other kid?_ He seemed to sense my question.

"Your...half-brother,Ari, and your Cousins Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy." he answered. I scoffed. What kind of names where those? I told him so, and he just shook his head disapprovingly. His lips firmly pressed together, as if keeping himself from saying something potentially dangerous. I wanted to know what he was not telling me, so I tried to provoke him.

"Thanks _so much_ for letting me stay here. You with your _precious_ family. Who _wouldn't_ want there barely existing father to do so for them?" I said sarcastically.

"Im sorry you think im neglecting you-" He started to state a little louder than normal.

"I never said that. You're not around enough for it to be called neglecting. But since you don't want the responsibility to take care of your only daughter, than why get someone knocked up in the first place? And at the age of 16! That's only a year older than I am now." I continued to mock him. He was getting frustrated with me.

"We weren't- your mom...if you want the truth then fine! It's all because of your grandmother. She wouldn't let Val get the abortion." His jaw was clenched and the veins on his throat were protruding.

How could he lie about something like that? Mom wouldn't have had me aborted! She wouldn't ever dream of it, right? I started to feel my eyes prickle with tears. I didn't say anything to him after that.

When we got to a stop light, Jeb looked down at his cell phone and I was suddenly struck with an idea. I looked at the car in front of us. A shiny new silver BMW. This would work perfectly...The asshole had it coming for him.

"GREEN!" I shrieked, and I got the exact reaction I was hoping for. He gassed it as I predicted, and rammed into the BMW. I quickly got my duffel bag and back pack and carried on to open the door.

"MAX!" Jeb screamed in anger. I turned to him, eyes shining, as I stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for that pep talk, Jeb. I've got plenty of money to last me the summer. I guess your wish came true, no more Max, right?" I then backed up slowly, then turned and pelted it in no particular direction. Was I being a little over dramatic? I'm Max for gods sake, of course I was. Did I feel bad? Not really. Maybe a little self piteous, but that's about it.

Screw it all. I didn't feel any better as I told myself that I was free. And, these tears were a pain in the butt to see through and even more impossible to stop. I didn't want to be this way. And as much as I resent admitting it, I'd always wanted to be cared for by my parents. Fate just never seemed to be on my side. But what could I do about it? Fate wasn't just another kid I could beat up, so I ran instead.

* * *

I remember once when I was little, I had climbed up one of those batting domes at the park and I fell off. I even got a broken arm from it. If I remember correctly, mom didn't believe me when I told her that it was broken. In the end it was Ella who made her take me to the hospital, because I was crying so much.

It was that memory that made me stop running. It was the first thing I thought of when I saw the baseball field at the park I came across. Just like then, I walked up to the domes chained fencing. Just like then, I climbed all the way to the top. And just like then, I sat there, but this time I won't cry.

Self pity isn't worth anything.

So many questions went through my head as I sat there on the top of the dome- for I don't know how long, just thinking.

"Hey kid, it's passed curfew." _What the fuck?_ I looked down and saw a police officer looking up at me.

"Eh...Okay. What do you want me to do about it?" I replied confused.

"Get down before you hurt yourself!" He says. So I jumped down swiftly, my bags banged against my sides as I landed. I think I almost gave him a heart attack.

"Jesus!" He says. I noticed him eying my bags.

"Run away?"

"No."

"Come with me. We're calling your parents."

"I don't have parents."

"I doubt that." So I followed him to his cruiser, and did what I was told.

"What's for dads number?"

"Honestly? I have no clue." And I didn't. I'd never made a habit of calling him, so there was never any use in knowing his number.

"Okay, you know what kid? This isn't a game." he said frustrated.

"I know that- hey...HEY!" I yelled as he cuffed my hands. I didn't do anything!

"Wait!"

"You ready to answer the questions?"

"That's what I thought. You have the right to remain silent." He tells me, and I let myself get shoved into the back of the car. Dammit...and when I thought my life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**AN: Originally, I was going to make Dr.M into an evil mom, but I don't know if I should or not. Also I'm not positive on where I want this story to go...**

**So if you guys have any ideas, I might just use them :)**

* * *

~Review?~


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS NOT**

Chapter 2

* * *

Okay. I get it. Around here, kids aren't allowed out after a certain time, but jeez...you don't have to go and arrest a girl... The officer -who I learned was named Rhys- had brought me in, and told me to sit in one of the many chairs in there waiting room. I was surprised when I saw Jeb standing with two officers, seemingly in an argument. I'm almost positive I heard an "it was an accident" and "-my daughter's been difficult". Now if I were him I wouldn't be going around pointing fingers! The man fuckin' provoked me...Telling me lies about my mom... It was totally uncalled for!

"What's your name girl?" Another fat officer asked me asked me rudely. He looked pretty young, probably never dealt with anyone other than dealing with juvenile delinquents. I also noticed that his boobs where bigger than mine.

"Max Ride..." Okay so i had a different last name than my parents. It was okay with them and honestly I preferred it this way. I mean how good does "Max Batchelder" or "Maxine Martinez" sound? Not that great, right?

"Well Max Ride, you're going to have to tell me your parents names-" I interrupted him.

"My dads over there." I tell him while pointing to Jeb. At that moment Jeb caught sight of me.

"MAX!" Can he get any louder?

"...what?" I replied as I sent him a 'shut-the-fuck-up' look

"Officers, this is my daughter...I'm sorry for all the trouble she's caused-"

"The trouble I caused?" So maybe it was all my fault, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"I will make a phone call to my insurance, and then I'd like to head back home." He just seemed to brush my comment off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Batchelder, but it seems it's a bit more complicated then that." Officer Rhys tells him. How is it more complicated?

"How so?" ...I never should have came down from that dome...then again Mr. Officer man would have called for back up or whatever the hell the police do when they can't get teenage girls down from dome things.

"Well we need to know the the whole story. In detail. From both of you." The officers proceeded by taking me and Jeb to separate rooms where we were interrogated about the nights happenings.

Finally after what seemed to have been hours of sitting and explaining, the officers said that Jeb was allowed to call someone to pick us up. I didn't want to go anywhere with him. I told him this and he just laughed at me. That's all he ever does...

"That's fine Maxine" He had said. I had wanted to hit him right in the face so badly...

"Uncle Jeb?" I heard from the doors of the waiting room. I looked up and saw a kid about my age with strawberry blond hair and clear blue eyes. Was he one of my cousins? The kid spotted us and came over.

"So what happened?" He asked

"Your cousin likes to make a scene."

"Oh...I frown upon you." He says jokingly. Cracking a grin that I couldn't help but grin back at. He seemed pretty damn awesome already.

"I never would've thunk I'd end up meeting my long lost cousin in a jail." I say

"Well that makes two of us. Seriously what happened though?"

"This guy was bugging me."

"Yeah I know what you mean...what's up his butt, right?"

"James! Maxine! I can hear you guys."

"Your names James?" I said at the same time as He said "Your names Maxine?" And then we laughed. I could tell I was going to get along with him.

"Well lets go." Jeb said as he stomped off and out of the building. We quickly fallowed behind him.

"Wait where's your car?" 'James' asks.

"Oh it's totaled" I answer with a small smile, remembering the damage I caused. But then I remembered my reasoning behind it and Jeb's lies...

"Oh okay." He replied. I heard a grunt as I got into the passenger seat. Yeah that's right _father_, I get shoot gun! I looked back at Jeb who had the most annoyed look on his face. I grabbed my duffel and threw it back to him, making sure to hit him hard in the face in the process.

"Make room for my stuff." I tell him all nonchalant. I heard a satisfying "Ooof" and I grinned to myself.

"When we get to the house i'm going to have a serious talking with you. I asked you to behave."

"Aw c'mon uncle Jeb. That's no way to treat a guest."

"James! This doesn't concern you"

"Sure it does"

"Now James...you are not to tell your aunt about this."

"Quit calling me James!" He whined. Jeb let out a loud sigh.

"Iggy..." He said in a warning tone. Jeb is _such_ a tight-ass...

"Shit, yeah I got it"

"James!"

"Alright sorry!" Iggy lets out in defeat fallowed by a long silence.

"You know it's not healthy to lie to your partner..."I let out

"Please...just." I could tell he was way to exasperated to actually speak in full sentences.

"Okay okay..."

After about 10 minutes we pulled up into a driveway of a good sized house. Not to big. Not to small. But what do you expect in the suburbs.

"Do I get to meet all my cousins now?"

"And your brother, yes." I wasn't this exited earlier. I'd never really had a family to love...

"Your step-mother has cooked diner for all of us. So you could properly meet the whole family."

"Oh." I wasn't used to this sort of thing. And I was probably the furthest thing form proper. I sucked in all my nerves and walked up to the door and rang the door bell with Jeb and Iggy on my tail.

It opened within 3 seconds revealing 3 cute kids.

"Hi Max"

* * *

**AN: This was more of a filer, so sorry it's so short. I didn't really like where I ended it, but I wanted to have max meet the family in a totally separate chap. I think I know how the next chapter is going to be, but i'm open to any suggestions. They really helped me with this filer. **

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS NOT**

Chap.3

* * *

"You're Max!" The older boy says. How the crap was I supposed to act around them? I thought they'd be older. Closer to my age... the older two of the kids had the same eyes as Iggy, so I'd assume these were his siblings.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked out of curiosity

"Because I told them!" The little girl answered, sporting a shit eating smile. She had this crazy charisma. With that one enthusiastic sentence I was already loving her like my sister- er cousin whatever...

"Yeah, Angel knows everything." The youngest said. He had the same dirty blond hair as me...

"These are Angel and Gazzy, my kid brother and sister. Ari's your little bro." Iggy pushed me forward to them as he said this. Ari and Angel grabbed onto one of my arms each, while Gazzy started to push me from the back towards a room that looked like the living room.

"You have to sit here." Angel told me, and patted a regular looking arm chair. I decided it'd be a good idea to play along.

"But why?" I pretended to whine.

"Because we put the special pillows on this couch!" Ari said this with a 'duh' sort of tone

"Oh alright then." Once I sat down they started to fight with each other.

"No! I want to sit next to her"

"NO ME!"

"My sister though!"

"My cousin!

"She was my cousin first because I'm older!" By this time some lady(probably my step-mom)came into the room having heard the noise the kids were making.

"Hey now! What's going on?" She asked. She looked to nice to be mean so her scolding was kind of out of place.

"Mommy" Ari bounded towards her and wrapped his arms around her middle "I want to sit next to Max."

She looked over to me and a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Oh Max you're here already." I don't understand why she had to go and state the obvious...Ari came over to me and planted himself on my lap. I didn't protest since he was only a little kid.

"...yeah." I answered awkwardly. I didn't even know what to address her as. Mrs. Batchelder? what was her first name anyways?

"Call me Quin sweetie." And just like that she answered all my unspoken questions. She then turned to Iggy.

"Oh James dear your parents are on there way - you better go and change soon. You two too." She continued to say to Angel and Gazzy. They all looked about ready to bolt out the door.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and change." She told them again. Once they left she turned back to me and she seemed to study me with a thoughtful look on her face. Before I knew what she was doing she was sitting next to me on the couch. The thoughtful look still evident on her face.

"Wow. Max you are a very pretty girl. Ari was so exited to find out his big sister was going to come and visit. Imagine my surprise when Jeb told me this! Oh, I'd always known he had a daughter. But after all these years of trying to get you to come and visit for the summer and you never wanted to come-"

"What do you mean I never wanted to come?" I interrupted her. What was she going on about? They never asked for me to visit.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that-oh..."She stopped saying whatever it was that she was saying, but I had already gotten an idea of what she was about to say. Did mom really keep this all from me. Or was it Jeb who just scripted this all. That was probably very unlikely seeing as even I didn't think Jeb would do something like that. I opened my mouth to say something but Quin beat me to it.

"I'm afraid i've said to much...Max. Pretend that this conversation never happened." She said in a rushed tone all the while getting up and making her way out of the room.

"Wait-" I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I"LL GET IT!" Gazzy yelled from up stairs. And within the following second I heard what sounded like a stamped coming from the stairs. I slowly made my way to the front door.

"Why aren't yoou wearing the clothes I got you!" A lady in her mid-40's stood at the base of the stairs next to a man. They both wore very nice clothes.

"Oh...I'm sorry mommy." Gazzy's broken voice came from next to the still open door.

"Don't apologize! Go Change!" The man reprimanded.

"Dad relax, he was about to change when you rang the bell-" Iggy stated while making his way down the stairs still fixing his tie. So that's why they didn't want to change

"Don't defend your brothers mistakes-" Whoa...really nice way of treating your kids.

"Chill out dad!" I agreed with Iggy on that part. These people really needed to lay off.

"Don't you go telling your dad to chill out!"

"um...hi." I interrupted

"And who are you?"

"I'm Max-"

"Oh yes Maxine."

"No just Max please"

"Maxine it is then."

"..." I gave them my 'look' but they stayed as oblivious as always. I didnt' like them. Since they were Iggy's parents that made them my aunt and uncle.

"So what do I call you?" I didn't bother with the formalities. They weren't worthy of it. Quin was nice so that's different.

"Excuse me? Do not use that tone with me!"

"Fine then. Shall I call you lady and man then?"

"How dare you! Foolish child! Go to your room!" These people were some crazy ass fuckers... I looked over at a highly amused Iggy. I'd need to ask him about these guys later.

Jeb thought it a nice idea to make an appearance at that moment.

"Oh hello. I didn't know you were here." He tells them

"Well obviously. Your _daughter_ has some very bad manners!"

"Olivia you think every one has bad manners." He blew it off. And i felt a microscopic bit of respect for him. He dismissed the man all together. I came to the conclusion that they didn't get along well.

"Max this is my sister Olivia and her husband. Now lets go eat." And with that he abandoned us kids with those crazy people. Angel fell a couple of steps while skipping down the stairs. As I went to help her up I heard her dad say "Clumsy brat." I really needed to find out what was going on...

* * *

**AN: Sorry I havn't updated, i've been packing (im moving :P). Again I'd like to remind you that this story is being made as I go along and because of this I loss my damn motive. So please feel free to give me some ideas. Please. **

**REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS NOT**

* * *

Dinner was everything, but pleasant. My aunt and uncle didn't appreciate me calling them aunt Liv and uncle Will. They actually appeared hate it. I'll probably end up calling them that anyways just to annoy the hell outta them.

"Don't you utter those words at me! It's Mr. and Mrs. Evans to you." They seemed to be under the impression that _I_ would treat him with respect... I don't treat _anyone_ with respect. Haven't they learned yet?

"Oh I'm so sorry _Mr. Evans_..." I stabbed some of the pasta on my plate and shoved it in my mouth carelessly just to bug them even more. I finally found people that I hated even more than I hated my dad... It was probably some psycho gene that skips every other generation. It would explain why me and the rest of the kids were so amazing.

"Listen to that Jeb. Your daughter is very much a disturbed child." The pompous posh way they spoke was really starting to get on my nerves. They both turned away from me with identical sneers. I on the other hand grabbed my knife and made a face while pretending to skewer their heads. That made the kids laugh.

"Yes, weren't we all disturbed children at some point or another." I can't believe Jeb actually had the balls to say something like that to them. It's not like they scare me it's just their voices are so shrill and...just blah, that it's hard to keep from throwing stuff at them and knocking them into oblivion. I could imagine doing that now. It would be nice.

"She's a very bad influence to Angela and Xavier! I won't have it. Look at the way she dresses." Did my dear aunt mean Angel and Gazzy? Probably, considering the faces they pulled that clearly said 'ewe not those names again'. I turned to Iggy and raised my eyebrows at him. He just chugged his water in response.

"I'm wearing jeans." I tell them. I'm not dressed all that bad in my opinion.

"Oh yes. Filthy clothes. _Jeans_. Did you hear that William, _jeans_." I suppressed the urge to strangle her senseless.

"Jeb she's actually a very pretty girl. Just have her clean up her act, and we could have her doing what Angela does." William offered. What was he talking about? I hate not knowing!

"No." Jeb simply answered

"Mommy. Can you call me Angel?" Angel seemed really nervous about asking this.

"Be quiet, little girl." What's the deal with these people? How could they be such jackasses to Angel -AKA the cutest little girl I've even met-?

"William, Olivia, I don't think now's the time-" Quin was being really nice about the whole situation. I could tell that she honestly didn't want any one to fight.

"It is if I say so! We came to this small get together like you asked. We could just as easily leave." 'Mr. Evans' was turning purple.

"Please do." Iggy seemed now was a good time to tell his opinion. I agreed with him 100 percent.

"James!"

"What now!'

"Alright. Maybe you should leave." Jeb butt in before they could really start fighting. I realize the only ones that hadn't talked during all of dinner were Ari and Gazzy. I looked at them and found Ari was asleep with his face in his pasta, while Gazzy just looked down at his lap- he was up to something, i could tell from the smirk on his face.

"Fine, we will. Kids be ready for next Saturday. It's a big day." At the mention of these words all three of the Evans kids face's fell. Gazzy got up from his seat and left the room towards the living room. Uncle Will got up and followed suit while helping Aunt Olivia up from her set.

"Well dinner was...yes, see you next weekend." Olivia stated. I couldn't argue with how she thought the dinner sucked. Not the food though. The food was great. I would have all been better if they just didn't come.

They ruined it all. At this point Gazzy came into the dinning room holding what I assumed was his moms purse. He had a giant smile plastered on his face, his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Why do you have my purse! I've told you not to touch my things with your dirty hands!"

"I just got it for you, mommy. I didn't touch anything in it." He handed the bag over to her, and she snatched it from his hands with narrowed eyes. Seriously I really do hate her...

"Well don't." She tells him, then huffs and turns away from us with her husband, slamming the front door behind them as they left.

"Hey Ig?" I called once Jeb and Quin had let the room

"Yeah?"

"I hate your parents."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

That night I found out the Evan family story. Turns out that every summer for the past 7 years, Olivia and William dump there kids at Jeb's house so that they could do as they please with no distractions. They would come and 'visit' the kids every other weekend or so.

"But it's not more of a visit then a call to take us to these useless modeling and acting auditions and shit. They're hardest on Angel. They've pretty much given up on me 'cause I don't really respond to the threats anymore. It's like the only reason they had kids is to use us to make money." Iggy tells me their whole story. And then I hate my aunt and uncle even more than before. I _almost_feel lucky that I have Jeb as a father...

"But don't go feeling bad for us! Remember when I took Olivia's purse?" Gazzy starts.

"Oh- yeah, I was meaning to ask what you did this time." Iggy goes

"He put this dead sewer rat in it." Angel explains while playing with a little teddy bear with wings.

"Hey, how did you know that?"

"Because Angel knows everything." Ari said this in an exasperated way "I tell you guys all the time." he continued. We stayed up like that for another hour until Iggy killed it for the younger kids.

"You runts better get to sleep." he has a smug look when he says this. Probably because of the fact that he feels important being able to boss the kids around

"What if we don't want to." Gazzy retaliates

"I'll give you five bucks each." And they were gone.

"Are you really gonna give them the cash?" 'Cause I really doubt he would.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"So tomorrow I'm supposed to babysit the kids..."

"Okay, so?"

"So tomorrow I also promised my friend Fa- I mean Nick that I'd go the movies with him and this other girl that asked him out...he plans on making it out as a just friends thing. It's kinda funny, he's scared of being alone with a slut."

"And?" I knew where he was getting at, but I wanted to bug him a little.

"Jeez, Max!Can you maybe watch them for me?" I pretended to ponder the idea, when really I knew I would.

"So your friend- what's his name?'Fa-imeannick?', he got asked out by some hoe bag, and he fears the thought of being alone in the dark with her?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fine"

"Okay thanks a bunch, Max. Oh and by the way. _Nick's_ coming by to drop of his sister tomorrow."

"Are you saying I have to watch four kids...?"

"I thought I told you this already."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Okay, well...good night." And with that he left me to myself. I was starting to get tired so I sought out to find my room, but in the end all I found was Ari's room.

"Hey Ari?"

"Huh?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Do you know where my room is?"

"It's right next door. I'll take you."

"Okay, thanks."

"I heard you and Iggy just now. I'm happy you get to babysit us."

"Why? Don't you like Iggy?" I wondered if he was one of those lame babysitters that sat on there ass in front of the T.V. all day. I got the feeling he was...

"Sometimes people just forget about me...Like today mommy was busy, trying to make Angel happy again after uncle Will yelled at her at dinner, she forgot to read me my bed time story." I didn't know what to say to that, I'm not the greatest at reassuring people, so I did the best thing I could do.

"Come on Ari, I'll read you your story." It was sad how happy he seemed to get as I told him that. He handed me his book and snuggled up against his pillows. I half watched him while I read to him. I didn't really know what to expect after I finished the story. He was on the verge of sleep with his eyes half shut and a small smile was formed.

"-The End." I finished. At these words he woke up completely.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Can you stay In here till I fall asleep?" he asks frantically. I consult the thought that this really cute kid just might be a little neglected, and I take note that he's alot like me.

"Sure, kid." I watch as he closes his eyes, and tries to go back to sleep. And in this process I myself start to dose off. I thought I heard a faint:

"Your the best sister ever." And I felt myself smile at the words. And before I knew what was going on, I was asleep.

* * *

**~REVIEW?~**


	6. Chapter 5

I felt something move beside me, pulling blanket after blanket over me. It felt like I was lugging 50 pounds! I also felt stuffed animals and pillows being pushed to the sides of my head. What the hell was going on? I felt a pair of hands tucking in the blankets around me. Then I was poked in the eye... Who the hell in their right mind would wake me up this way? I mean I'm like a bear in hibernation. I'll lash out at you, all 107 pounds of me!

"Are you awake...?"Ari whispered. Well I was awake, but obviously I didn't want to be...So I continued and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh okay, your still sleeping-"

"Ari wake up kid, breakfast is ready- what the hell is that?" It's the god damn summer! Why are these people even awake?

"Iggy, shh! Max is sleeping so you gotta be quiet."

"Yeah I can see that. So whats all that loaded on her?"

"I made it so she can be extra comfy!" Just the sound of his voice gave away the fact that he was smiling proudly at his work. To bad It really wasn't all that necessary. But in truth I was sorta touched. This kid's only known me for a day and he's already pampering me. I'll make sure to buy him an ice cream later.

"You also made it a hazard buddy. She's gonna suffocate her self under that mountain you just wait and see."

"What! But that's bad!" Suddenly the one thousand pound load was pushed off of me.

"Eh...it depends on how you look at it." Wow, thanks Ig. I'll be sure to repay the favor... I heard footsteps coming closer to the bed, and then I felt myself being sat on.

"Hey Max, wake up before I slap you in the face!" He started to jump on me, and he's not that light. He was like a damn elephant while I was the poor helpless mouse. Except that wouldn't normally work 'cause you know elephants are too chicken shit when it comes to mice...

"GET OFF YOU STUPID LOSER!" I sat bolt up, and watched with satisfaction as Iggy hit the floor in front of me. Then the door bell rang, and heavy footsteps followed going down the stairs. I felt sorry for those stairs, 'cause honestly it sounded like they were being trampled by hundreds of Iggy elephants.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard two distinct squeals come from down stairs, and then again the sound of people running up the stairs. The thing was they didn't stop at the top of the stairs, but they kept on truckin' till I was face to face with a girl around the age of 11, with big dark brown eyes and crazy curly hair. I'm talking _really_ curly.

"HI MAX!" she yelled at me. I jumped back at the loudness of her voice. Frankly I preferred being talked to with indoor voices...

"Um..." I didn't know what to say, could I just go and be all 'Hi...girl'? I didn't know which was why I didn't really say anything. I watched as she climbed on to the bed and sat in front of me. She stared at me for a couple seconds before turning to Iggy.

"ZOMG, Iggy, you have got the prettiest cousin in like the whole world! I wish she was my cousin! No wait I take that back, I wish she was my _sister! _How fun would that be? Real fun!" I was struck speechless. I flinched again when she turned back to me, and I caught myself thinking 'dude, whats up with my pansy status? Why does this loud girl scare me?', but I decided that most people in their right mind would be like this with her.

"Oh I really like your earrings! I don't have pierced ears so I can't wear earrings, but I'm trying to convince my daddy into letting me. Then me and you could go earring shopping! That would be so cool!" With each word she got closer and closer to me, this...happy glint twinkled in her eyes. No one can honestly be that happy to meet me. Not to mention she seriously was getting in on my personal space. The next thing that happened was like an instinctual reflex. I stuck my hand out and pushed her face away from me.

"Chill out girl that I've never even meet before." I heard a soft snort come from the doorway, and i turned to see this emo kid. Don't get me wrong...he was good looking, but my first thought was 'this kid likes black'. I watched as Iggy walked up to him and they did one of those guy hand shakes.

"So Max, this is Nick and that's Nudge." Iggy explains. Oh I get it now.

"So this kid, is Fa-imeannick? The one scared shitless of hoes?"

"ZOMG! Those are bad words Max!" I just sort of patted her head, and 'Nick' gave her a look.

"Yeah that's him. And watch out for Nudge, she never shuts her mouth." I looked around the room and noticed that Angel, Ari, and Gazzy weren't anywhere in sight.

"Where are the kids?"

"Nice going Max. You haven't even started babysitting and you already lost the kids!"

"Shut up, I just woke up James." Iggy made a face at the mention of his real name.

"You suck! They're down stairs by the way. Minor detail, but they're eating the last of the my famous and fabulous chocolate chip pancakes. But you know that's not really important."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I shoved him away as I past him, "it's to damn early to be stressed out"

"It's 12 o' clock, Max"

"Whatever!"

"...lovely cousin." Nick mumbled

"Shut up Fang...don't let her hear you."

"To late, and who's Fang?" I was down stairs by now and I was almost positive that everyone else from the room was behind me. I don't know, I couldn't be to sure 'cause I was intoxicated with the delicious fumes of pancakes.

"Oh that's Nick's knick name. It's 'cause-" I turned around just in time to watch 'Fang' slap his hand over Nudges mouth, and Iggy slip down the last three stairs. I tried really hard to keep a straight face when I said

"How graceful James."

"Oh my god! Well you're not much of a ballerina yourself." Iggy retorted

"Thank god for that. And you might as well be blind, considering how clumsy you are." I mean you'd think something was wrong with him.

"I AM!" That was really unexpected. I was only joking, I never thought it an actual possibility

"...really?" I asked just to make sure

"No." he says this so nonchalantly that it makes me want to kick him in the gonads, but I don't cause I've learned that that's just the way Iggy is.

"You're such a little turd!" First I'm really annoyed when I say this, but then I start laughing.

"Speaking of turd..." Gazzy starts, and then I find myself going from laughing to choking.

"Ewe!" I hear both Angel and Nudge squeal as they run up the stairs.

"I could _feel_ my brain cells dying! Why must you rip ass!" Iggy pulls out the dramatics as he clings to Fangs arm, all the while Fangs trying his hardest to shake him off.

"It's not my fault. If I held it in I'd most likely implode" Gazzy defends.

"Oh jeez Gazzy..." He just cackled

"Okay well I'd say now is the perfect time for me and Fang to leave. Let's go buddy." Iggy whacks Fang on the back, sending him to stumble into me. I scoff as he looks over at me after straightening himself out, but then he looks down at me and his eyes go wide for a second. He has nice eyes...

"Sorry." He says. I'm not...is that weird? That I totally liked that he bumped in to me? He doesn't talk much, but damn...he's what my mom would call a 'looker'... It takes me a moment to realize that Iggy and Fang had left, but when I do notice I also take in the fact that I don't know where any of the kids are apart from Gazzy.

"Max likes Fang! Max likes Fang!-" Gazzy starts blurting. I shoved him and that shuts him up.

"I don't"...oh jeez i totally do...Life is such a bitch. But hey pancakes make everything better.


	7. Chapter 6

**This Chapter's a little different.**

* * *

_**Fang's POV**_

You know something is wrong with you when you agree to go on a date with Lissa Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is. I mean what's wrong with me? I think I got some weird terminal illness or some shit. How did I get myself into this? Well...

My family had been doing some...spring cleaning of the sort. We left the basement and Attic windows open through the night so we can get the stench aired out. Turns out Me and Iggs left some pretty nasty stuff up here when we were younger, damn we were worse than the Gas Man! Lissa took this "once in a life time opp", and broke in to my house and decided it would be _romantic, _to come into my room and ask me out then and there. I don't do _romance_. For me that stuff does not exist, not yet anyways. And me being the idiot that i -only sometimes- am, I had unconsciously agreed while in my dazed wake. I'm pretty sure i said something like "Mmm?...Kaaaaaaay" the "Kaaay" part was a yawn just FYI. To say I'm disappointed in myself is an understatement. I'm not even sure what else went on, I can hardly remember. But the really fucked up part was when i woke up the next morning to find Lissa on the floor by my bed staring up at me like a high creeper! And then...she smiled. Don't even get me started on her smile! It's pretty eerie. It made me all itchy! Then I realized I had no shirt on. And in attempt to hide my torso from this drooling girl, I caught my black duvet and brought it up all the way to my ears. I stared at her hard while thinking _what the hell are you still doing here! Get outta my house lady!_ Sadly she had just sat there like a retard as clueless and air-headed as ever.

Later after she left I called Iggy and told him the whole dilemma, and I bribed him into coming on the date as a sort of look out. After that was figured out Iggy started to rave about his cousin coming to visit for the summer.

"Dude, Uncle Jeb said his daughter was coming for the summer! Do you know what this means?" He paused -probably waiting for me to reply, pshhh yeah right- "Uh-Hello, Fang I asked a question!"

"Yeah-No I mean, I don't know..."

"It means I have a cousin to hang out with! Perfect ass timing too. You were getting boring."

"Thanks so much, man"

"I'll have Max baby-sit for us. Yeah know, all the jackanapes." What's _jackanapes_?

"...What's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with _you_?You're scared of girls!"

"The hell I am! And about the sitting. You haven't even met this Max and you think she'll babysit for you?"

"Well no shit, Fang. I'm gonna make my famous choco pancakes."

"Yeah, alright."

That was two days ago...And today I actually met Max... Well not really. I kinda just stood there, while Nudge talked her ear off. Nudge...my _super cool _sister, who was gonna scare Max off before I actually got to talk to her. But then I did...Well Max bumped in to me, and when I looked down at her to to say sorry I saw how damn pretty she was... Again, this is unacceptable! I don't do good with the _romance_. Damn that word! It makes me almost as itchy as when *Shudders*...Lissa smiles.

Now I'm front of the movie theater with Iggs. And I'm as ready as i'll ever be. Last night I came up with this bad ass plan for how I'm gonna ditch Lissa. I was just finishing up explaining the whole plan to Iggy.

"So...Let me get this straight you want me to inconspicuously hide this book under my shirt and once we get in the theater you want me to inconspicuously throw it at Lissa's left boob and say 'oh it seems I have misplaced my book! But it's okay, i didn't pay for it anyways'?"

"I never said anything about a left boob, but yeah pretty much."

"Fang! This is genius!" Of course it is! He who doubts the Nickolas will perish.

"I know!" I scoffed

"Your modesty is heart warming and all, and sorry to burst your bubble, but I see Lissa so I better go..." He trailed off as he went to hide himself from Lissa's view.

"Hey Nicky!"

"Yeah lets get going." I started walking up to the ticket booth when she was within 10 feet of me. I paid for my ticket and acted all oblivious when Lissa looked at me like I was crazy for not paying for her ticket. And finally after a minute she let out a gross nasally sigh. It made me itch so bad! And to my horror Lissa grabbed for my hand and dragged me to theater number 7 with a half-ass apology when she stabbed me with her freaky fake nails. She found some seats, and I took note of Iggy sitting in the row behind us. Iggy really was a good friend, he went all out wearing all black-my thing by the way- and sunglasses. I noticed the rectangular lump coming from his shirt. This was gonna work. It better work. If it doesn't I. Will. Die. No worries though 'cause it will. I heard some shuffling behind us, and figured Iggy probably moved to be sat directly behind us.

The previews rolled by, and the movie finally started. I was half watching, half easing away from Lissa's wandering hands... I heard a thump and laughed when I realized what was happening.  
"Oopsies. Sorry Missy!" Iggy shrieked in attempt to disguise his voice.

"Ah! Whatever. Just don't do it again! Or I'll sue you"

"Ohhhh No no! I sorry!" I can't believe Lissa was just that dense...Not ten minutes after that first stunt of his, he started on the big plan.

"Ouch! My boob!"

She got some "Shhhh!''s and even a "hee hee...bobbies." I had to bite down on my lip in order to not laugh.

"Oh! Where is that book of mine! Aww, _He's Just Not That Into You _was one of my favorites! Damn-Aw-well i have 4 more copies at home!" Lissa stared hard at the book cover. And I hoped with all that was in me that she'd finally take a hint.

"Nicky?"Don't fricken call me that!

"Uh...yeah?"

"How do you pronounce this word?" Oh for all that is holy to my moly!

"You know what Lissa. Sorry, but I gotta go."

"Wait, what about my good bye kiss?"

"You don't get one from me." I grabbed onto Iggy's collar as I passed him

"That's right Lissa! Because Fang's gay for me! Ain't that right 'Nicky'-" He never got to finish because his giant feet got tangled up with air and he face planted straight with the popcorn covered carpet. I laughed. really hard might I add.

"Oh that hurt like a bitch- Mmm popcorn" I kicked him arm as he started to grab for some scattered shit.

"Iggs! Don't be such a fat ass. The popcorn's all brown and shit!" He proceeded by giving me a look of disbelief as he picked him self off the floor... I turned my back on him as I made my way out of the theater. I heard some crunching sounds from behind me. Only Iggy...

"Eww...this shit's gross! Fang you bastard. Why'd you give me this rancid poppin' corn?"

"Iggy, sorry to disappoint, but I didn't give you nothin'"

"Whatever I fuckin' hate you! Everyone does!"

"Hey! I am immensely offended!"

"Just keep walking." He ignored my complaints... I really hope he falls again. He did, but this time over some straying toddler. The soccer mom -whom which the kid belonged to- started to hit Iggy with her purse. Iggy was wailing the whole time. When she was finished I made a point of literally walking over him, heading back to Jeb's to pick up my sister. Maybe I'll see Max...

* * *

**~REVIEW?~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"So then the other day when I was eaves dropping on Fang and Iggy," Okay...so Nudge is by far the most articulate preteen I've _ever_met.. "They were talking about this book, I don't remember what the title was. Wait! I remember there was a movie based on it though. It was a book that was weird for a guy to have- I mean boys don't need that! Well unless they're homosexuals. I don't like the word 'gay' very much. It's meant to mean 'happy' right? But everyone uses it and it's become so derogatory..." Thank god she stopped! Then I realized she could start up again at any moment. _Quick someone start talking!_

"Max?" I practically gave myself whip lash with the way I turned desperately towards the voice.

"What! Yes? Yeah?" I was trying to fill in any silence in which Nudge could start up another one of her never ending rants.

"I'm bored. Let's go to the park."Angel stated innocently. Ari smiled at her words.

"Yeah Max! That sounds like fun! Can we please?" I was about to answer, but then Gazzy started to freak out on us.

"No! Harry Potter Weekend starts at 1 o'clock! That's in 30 minutes! I'm not missing Harry Potter Weekend Max!"

"But I hate those movies. They're so scary!"

"Shut it Angel! I missed the last HP weekend because of you-"

"Alright! Wait up guys. Gazzy of course you wanna watch Harry Potter-I mean who wouldn't. I myself adore the books- but that's not the point right now. I'll rent them out for you later. Okay? Right now we have to find something we all want to do-" I was interrupted by the door bell. It's probably stupid Iggy. He most likely forgot money for his non-date with 'Fang'.

"Stay" I tell the kids and jokingly narrowed my eyes at them.

"We're not dogs!" Angel pouted

"Pshh...child..." I scoffed teasingly as I left to answer the door. When I did open the door I fully expected the strawberry blond tall kid that was my cousin. Not this green eyed, not-as-cute-as-Fang-but-still-cute blond guy. He smiled when he saw me.

"Uh Hey. I'm Sam." _Why hello Sam..._Ick_,_ now I feel like a creeper.

"Max!" Again with the whip lash "Are we going to the park then-Oh hi Sam!" Angel started to smile real big up at this Sam guy.

"Hey, What's up Ari." Ari launched himself at this Sam guy as he said this. I was still confused on why he was here. I heard (more like smelt) Gazzy walk over to us from the living room.

"Oh Sam! I've wanted to ask you for ages if you still have your old comics-"

"Uh-yeah, I'm still not sure on whats going on." I cut in

"Common courtesy guys! I hate that boys have no manners. Like how Fang always leaves the toilet seat up and I always have to be extra careful 'cause once I fell in! Isn't that gross!" Oh jeez. TMI much?

"Anyways," Angel cut in and saved the day "Max this is Sam. He's the neighbor."

"Oh...Hey neighbor"

"Hey to you too, So what's this I hear about the park? Am I invited? You guys know I love the park." Sam seemed really laid back and chill with the kids, but he seems like the clingy type...

"The kids want to head over to the park. Which I have no clue on it's location."

"No worries. If you pay me five bucks then I'll show you around"

"Sam! That's no way to treat a lady. Ex-specially if she's my sister!" I laughed at the way Ari pronounces especially. So damn cute! Aw, and he's protective of me too...

"Oh dang, you're absolutely right little man. My apologies, how about I take you guys to the park... _for free_!" This guy was so weird. In a cute way of course. His status as the neighbor was well fitted for his 'boy next door' vibe. He wore a clean and freshly ironed navy polo, and some khaki cargo shorts. Yeah...he was the exact opposite of Fang.

"I'll let you take us to the park, but only if you give me a piggy back ride there." Angel might be the cutest little girl ever, but she was probably the most demanding kid I'd ever known.

"Anything for you, Angel" Sam answered. Angel giggled in response. Ha! She totally had a crush on Sam.

"I just noticed that your all still in your PJ's. How 'bout I come back in about an hour so you can all get ready?" I took this time to look at our selves, and Sam was right. All of us, apart from Nudge, still looked like we'd just woken up. I watched Angel as her eyes got really wide and she let out a surprised squeak then legged it up the stairs. I only turned back to Sam when I heard him sigh in disapproval. I raised my eye brows at him. By now all the kids had gone to do their own thing.

"I gave her a chocolate bar last summer, and she's been under the impression that she's in love with me or something." I snorted at that.

"Obviously" After I said this we stayed quiet for awhile. It got really awkward, and I was wondering when he'd just leave. I mean I wanted him to leave.

"So...um, bye." I say.

"Oh! Yeah, okay bye." And with that he turned and started to walk down the porch stairs. After I closed the door, I made my way up back to my room, and found Nudge...Going through my duffel bag...with everything sprayed around the floor.

"Um-hello?" Nudge looked up when I said this, she blinked her eyes a couple of times, oblivious to the fact that what she was doing might actually offend me "Yeah you- girl who's going through my stuff" I laughed "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking your outfit. I think you should wear these skinnies and those old skool vans with this Navy tank top so you can match Sam when we go to the park."

"Nudge! Why would I want to match with Sam though?"

"So you can look like the cute couple that you are, duh."

"That's great Nudge. Except we're _not_ a couple. So how about something else?"

"Fine you can wear all black. That way you can match _Fang! _Which is like 110 times better 'cause then me and you can be even closer! Since Fang's my brother and all."

"Why are you so set on me matching with someone?"

"Max...this is my way of venting on something I can't have" She answered in an exasperated tone.

"Why can't you have it though?"

"Because I am still far to young. And it's okay for you because your old now." She sighed dramatically.

"Hey, I'm only 15!"

"My point exactly! If you were a dog, then you'd be like...75 in dog years!" I just looked at her disbelieving. What was she on! She was a total lunatic. Where does she gets this stuff? I ask her.

"I blame Fang. He's a weirdo too. But he's weirded. I mean did you hear him going on about this Lissa girl? Well no you probably didn't since you weren't there, but he's really freaked out about her. Did you know that she broke into Fang's room in the middle of the night to ask him out! Yeah I know, crazy right. But it was so funny! Fang came into my room the next night because he was so scared. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you all this, Fang might get mad at me and throw all my clothes out my window again. Ugh! Brother's are so annoying." She just went on...and on. Well up until we heard the front door slam shut.

"Maybe it's Fang and Iggy! Let's go find out what happened!" And with that she left my room. I followed suit after getting dressed and cleaning myself up in the bathroom.

"So what did happened?" I asked them

"Oh nothing. I think she got the hint that I didn't like her..." Que the exited little girl inside me...this was the second time Fang talked to me directly. I collected my self before i spoke up again.

"Oh that's cool." Stay cool Max. You're doing perfect. Well, up until Gazzy sauntered into the room.

"Hey Fang, I think you should start worrying about Max now, since when you left she just kept starring at where you had been standing. Right Max?" I felt my eyes widen and my expression was filled with horror. _What is he doing? _Okay only one way to fix this. Stay confident.

"Okay so I think Fang's attractive. Big fricken' deal. It doesn't mean I like him." I heard Iggy snort at this and I sent him a _what the fuck_ look. I looked over at Fang to see him blushing. It looked so odd. Has he not been complimented before?

Before anyone can say anything else, Angel made her grand entrance. She was wearing a big fluffy pink princess dress. How old was she again? 8? I'll have to ask later. Iggy let out a low whistle.

"Angel got a hot date?" He jokes playing along with whatever she was doing.

"Yes." She answers while she twirled. In that moment Iggy's joking smirk turned into a hard stare.

"With _who_?" He spat. Angel stopped mid-twirl and turned to face him while letting out a sigh.

"Face it Iggy, I'm not a little girl anymore." She tells him, while _I _was trying really hard not to laugh.

"They hell your not. Angel, listen carefully. You're seven..."

"That's like...45 dog years. So I think it's okay if she goes out with Sam-" Nudge starts

"Next door neighbor Sam?"

"Yes Iggy. He's gonna give me a piggy back ride to the park." At this information all the tension seemed to clear. Iggy now looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh...Okay." He let out an attractive snort after he said this. We then heard a knock at the door.

"It must be Sam!" Angel squealed as she ran to the door. She was right it was Sam. he walked in to the living room and sat himself on the floor next to me. He turned and smiled at me before turning to everyone else.

"Hey guys."

"Samuel! Get off your ass and give my sister that piggy back ride you promised her!" Iggy mockingly scolded him.

"Oh that's right. Let's go Angel. We'll beat them all to the park!" He seemed pretty determined. And then they were off.

"Max can you give me a piggy back ride?" Iggy whined. The hell I was!

"Yeah right. I already know how heavy you are from when you sat on me to wake me up this morning."

"Fine. Fang, I've decided I was gonna make all your dreams come true, and let you give me a piggy back ride."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Oh Max, haven't you heard? Fang is gay for me." At the word 'gay' Nudge let out an exaggerated gasp. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of Ari's hands so we could head out.

"C'mon guys." I told Nudge and Gazzy so we could leave the other two alone

"Wait I want to watch." Gazzy tells me before we heard a huge thud and a smacking noise.

"IGGY!Get the fuck off me!" I looked around and found Fang and Igs on the floor.

"I told you what to expect. This is what happens when you don't listen to me!Why don't you listen to me? I'm sorry Fang, but I don't think this is gonna work out..." I can't believe my idiot cousin actually tried to get a piggy back ride...

* * *

**AN: Do you guys think I should start alternating the P.O.V. from Max to Fang?**

**~Review?~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Fang's POV_

_Who was this guy?_ Well I knew who he was, but you know, I didn't like him. He was all trying to be cute and shit. All to impress Max too, and I resented him for it. Why the hell didn't I come up with that? Oh that's right...Fang doesn't do cute. I'm so fucking wound up that I'm even talking In third person! What is wrong with me? And to top off my bad mood after that idiot girl Lissa tried to mack at me, my equally idiotic best friend basically broke my back. In front of Max...Max saw me eat dirt. At least no can tell that I'm in a bad mood since I always look like I'm in a bad mood.

So here I am. Walking at the back of the group, on our way to the park. Where I'm absolutely positive Sam will continue with his cute act. He can just go fu-

"Hey Fang. You look sorta comatose..." Iggy interrupted my lovely train of thought. Which was annoying...

"You look sorta constipated." And he did. He had his "speculating" look on. The one that he uses when he's trying to figure something out. He let out a low whistle before responding.

"Why so cranky? Is it 'cause everyone likes Sam more than you?"

"That wiener has _nothing _on me."

"You know Fang. You're a pretty passionate guy and all, but hell, do good with it already! Don't waste it on hating my neighbor!" Another reason to hate Sam. He's gonna live right next to Max...

"What are you talking about?" he sighed before replying

"Fang. Sometimes you can be a tad weird-"

"I_'m _weird?" I ask, but he blows me off like I hadn't just incredulously accused him for being insane.

"-but I don't mind- you're my best bud. I mean it's all good. Me and you buddy. We're the terrible two. We are the three amigos!",He stops for a second before speaking again, "Well minus one anyways. We're just that tight you know? But I gotta be honest. You're fuckin' crazy for secluding yourself from the whole female population, when you have them hitting on you left and right. It's an insult to us normal guys! I wouldn't mind me some digits once in a while!"

"Sorry that I value my virtue..."

"Yeah, you should be! You're a 15 year old guy, and you've never hugged a girl that's not family!"

"Neither have you as far as I'm aware-"

"Ahh, but I have. Girls with big ol' ti-"

"Shut your mouth."

"Right." He cleared his throat and straightened his back before continuing "Seriously though. Get a move on! Get a girlfriend! I don't care who with, just go get one!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

"What about Max?"

"My cousin Max?"

"Mmhm."

"That's different."

"Mmhm" I heard a toot and looked up to the approaching form.

"So watcha guys talkin' 'bout?" Gazzy asked, prevented a rather awkward conversation with Iggs.

"Gazzy! Where the fuck did you come from?" Iggy asked looking as constipated as ever

"Same place you came from."

"...ew."

"I meant the house you dip!"

"Well then..."

"You never answered my question though. What are you talking about? You both look sorta tense. Never mind I'm gonna go throw rocks at that squirrel." he said this 'cause we had just gotten to the park. I looked around taking note of where Nudge was. Mom would blow her tubes if she found out I lost my sister.

I made myself at home at the base of a big oak tree. Did I actually like Max? In that way? I honestly couldn't say. But if it was a life or death situation, and people were threatening to kill me at gun point if I didn't make a choice then I'd say...We'll I'd kick their ass'! No one holds me at gun point! Then I'd steal their wallets, and buy myself some McD's.

"So whats up?" I was sorta startled, but of course my only reaction was to turn in the direction of the voice. I shrugged once I was facing Max. After a couple of seconds she started to giggle quietly. I raised an eye brow at her in question.

"I totally scared you" I felt my eyes widden a little-but not enough so that she'd notice. How'd she know!

"Don't be so surprised!"

"...you got me all figure out."

"Well no, but I bet I can figure you out in time." Then we fell into comfortable silence. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she gazed toward the baseball field, smiling to her self.

"Something special about this place?" I asked

"Yeah actually, how'd you know." I shrugged in answer and i fought a smile.

"'Got me all figured out?'"

"No...I need to get to know you better first."

"We can arrange for that." She said while smiling this killer smile. God, she's pretty.

"FANG!" We both turned our attention to a frazzled looking Nudge.

"ZOMG. Angel told me that she saw Lissa over by the tennis court, she was asking people if they knew where you were. So Sam told her, and now she's gonna come over! I don't like Lissa, Last year she totally stepped on my white converse on purpose. And I had to scrub them and bleach them, and she's just so mean-"

"Max!" A crying Ari came running over and he dropped himself onto Max. Yeah our little moment was ruined.

"I guess you gotta go hid from this 'Lissa' while I go and get Ari's scraped elbow cleaned up." Max threw in a sad little smile before walking away with Ari in her arms. Crap...Lissa's coming.

* * *

_Max's POV_

"Alright, so what happened Ari? You have to be more careful." I had Ari perched on the single sink that's was in the parks rather disgusting restroom. The blood was starting to dry around the actual scrap, so I got to work on cleaning that up.

"Owe." He cried each time I touched his boo boo. I always used to do this kind of thing for Ella back home. Mom was always to busy to even look at what was going on.

"C'mon buddy, tell me what happened. It'll distract you from what I'm doing, Kay?" He gave me a watery smile and nodded his , poor baby. It really was sad.

"I wanted to play with Angel, s-so I followed her and Sam. Th-then a lady pushed me to the floor!" he started crying again once he finished. Thankfully I was already finished with cleaning him up. I gave him a big hug before trying to get anymore information outta him.

"Okay Ari. You gotta tell me what she looked like. That way I can give her a good talking to." I said giving him a little poke in the tummy.

"Okay. It doesn't hurt alot anymore." He wiped his tears away with his sleeve

"That's awesome. C'mon. Lets find that lady and make her buy you an ice cream." I can't believe some bitch pushed my little brother, and left him there with out apologising. Not just that, but she totally ruined my amazing occurrence with Fang! I had finally grown the balls to talk to him, and we get interrupted. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming Ari for getting hurt or anything, but damn...seriously. What person does that to a little kid? And a really cute one at that as well!

I was carrying Ari in a piggy back ride, and I told him to point at the lady if he saw her, which he did within 5 minutes.

"Max! That's her. She pushed me!"

"The ginger?" Of course it was the ginger...Ari sniffled and nodded. I let him down and directed him to a near by bench.

"You just sit here for now, okay? I'll be back in a bit."

As I approached the girl I got a better look at her. She was desperately looking for god knows what. Probably her common sense. I inwardly laughed at my lame joke. She had on way to much make-up, and she hair was red and flat. As for what she wore? Let's leave it at how much of a slut she looked. When she saw me she gave me the worst mug I'd ever received. She looked like she was crossing her eyes at me!

"Eww, what are you?"

"Does that little boy look familiar?" I asked viciously, ignoring her comment all together.

"Oh my god! That's the brat from earlier. Eww he's all covered in buggers-"

"Well that's my little brother, and who the fuck told you it was okay to mess with him?"

"Umm, do you know who I am?"

"I don't give a shit about who the hell you are. You're nobody. I should sue you!"

"He was in my way bitch." Her insult almost broke my heart, it was so pathetic.

"I'm not the one that injures innocent 7 year olds. So unless you wanna get your ass kicked, go and apologize and buy him an ice cream. And I don't want any half-ass apology either. You better make it believable. As for the ice cream, don't be cheap."

"That's great and all, but I'm really busy right now. I need to find my boy friend."

"To bad-"

"Fang! Help me, this ugly psycho girl is trying to rob me!" Oh hell...she's a screamer-wait. Fang!

"Motherfucker- you're Lissa!"

"Eww, how do you know my name?" Oh jeez it is her!

"I'm getting really tired of you." And with that I shoved her, and her heels kept her from gaining balance and she feel flat on her face.

"Oww!" Her scream was music to my ears, but her face...Oh what a mess.

"Who knew concrete could cause so much damage..." Gazzy came up from behind me. I nodded in agreement. She now had a fat lip and scrap that ran up the side of her face...scary.

"Doesn't look that different to me." Nudge states coming up on my other side. We all laughed

"I'm proud Max, proud to call you my cousin." Iggy really did look proud, he came over and hugged me really tight, and before I knew it I felt Ari hugging my legs and smiling up at me.

"Do I get my ice cream now?" I just laughed at his question. Of course he was.

"...Wow." I couldn't tell if it was Sam or Fang that breathed that one out...either way that just added on to my giddiness.

"C'mon Ari, let's go get your ice cream."

* * *

**!REVIEW!**


End file.
